Rose Lalonde
Rose Lalonde is a friend of John Egbert in Homestuck. Her original name was Flighty Broad, but that name was rejected and the name Rose was settled upon. Her web browser of choice is Cetus. Rose goes under the chumhandle tentacleTherapist (TT) when chatting on Pesterchum. In the Incipisphere, her planet is the Land of Light and Rain. Biography Rose looks similar in stature to John, wears a headband, and a shirt with a character from the television show Squiddles that she has altered to resemble Cthulhu. She has very feminine facial features, despite being around thirteen years old. Rose's interests are described as having a passion for obscure literature, creative writing (albeit being secretive about it). She also is interested in the bestially strange and fictitious, and also dabbles in psychoanalysis and likes to knit, learning to do so because of John's present to her for her birthday. She also plays the violin. Her room is filled with octopus themed items, ranging from squiddles to the fabled Ink of Squid Pro Quo. She even has a poster of Fluthlu and some concept art of Beasts hung up over her bed. She's a little messy. Rose lives on Rainbow Falls, New York State, in a different Time Zone than John. Her mother is apparently not very supportive of her, allegedly making fun of her daughter through Cruel Irony, and may have a drinking problem; however, it seems likely that much as John is annoyed by his father's genuine displays of affection, Rose is annoyed by her mother's genuine likes and empathy. Rose is using the tree modus for her sylladex. She feels it is elegant, although not especially practical. The tree modus auto-sorts items held in alphabetical order, and if an item is taken and breaks the tree, the items that are broken from the tree fall out of the sylladex and onto the ground. Her sylladex has at least eight cards, though it likely can hold many more. Her Strife Specibus is set to NeedleKind, as she put her knitting needles in it because the grimoire she had with her would have particular consequences. She uses her needles in combination with wool, sticking them in a Lime Ogre's eyes and wrangling with it. She escaped from the "unestablishment" of Skaia Laboratories, and has adopted a scarf she has found as a part of her wardrobe in order to "Be the Rider" in reference to the Japanese show "Kamen Rider," where the wearing of colored scarves has become a trademark of the various title-bearers over the years. Rose eventually used Sburb to escape from a meteor aiming directly at her house, by breaking the Cruxite Bottle at the end of Act 3. She begins Act 4 in the Land of Light and Rain, a reference to her Associated Classical Element and an inverse of John's proximity to the dark kingdom. Her house wasn't nearly as isolated from the rest of her land as John's. She has since been seen battling many of the Medium's enemies using her Knitting Needles with great skill, taking down a Chalk Ogre quite easily. Rose's Associated Classical Element is water, judging by the water running through her house, and the fact that she is now in the Land of Light and Rain gives this theory further support. Rose's Associated Item is chalk. Personality Rose's personality is rather straightforward, stoic and stern, albeit a tad long winded. This is mainly shown in her communications with John, pointing out his idiocies and numbskull ideas. Unlike other pesterChum chatters, she is a bit more helpful, giving him encouragement, and apologizing for her own mistakes. She is more likely doing this because she prefers organization rather than chaos, a typical straight-man trait. She pesters Dave to play Sburb with her, but at the same time sarcastically builds his already inflated ego with ridiculous comments about how well known he is. Dave however, wants none of it and mentions to John that "She lays it on thick, you know?" However, it seems possible that Rose's comments are merely a minor indulgence and that she only wants to play Sburb with Dave because he was, at that point, the only person she knows who has the game. In fact when speaking with John, she portrays no particular liking towards Dave, even going so far as to describe him as an 'insufferable prick.' It's been speculated that her desperation for playing Sburb stems from Jade Harley's prediction that it will allow her to resurrect her dead cat Jaspers, to whom she may hold more affection than she lets on. Rose is a bit more private about her own belongings and doesn't like to share things about her to ANYONE. She seems highly cynical, and displays a great degree of difficulty in admitting the sincerity of any given action -- this extends past her parental strife with her Mother, as she has been seen to regard John's birthday present to he (and the accompanying note) as a "facetious sentimental gesture," although it is uncertain whether she legitimately believes that this is the case or if she's simply unwilling to admit that she appreciated the gift. Rose's personality of the straight-man is carried through in several ways. *She is a rarity among Pesterchum users in that she types with perfect syntax and capitalization. *She reminds John of his assumed objectives. *She isn't put off by John's more over-the-top Hilarious Antics, and when she is pranked by him, her Prankster's Gambit level is the lowest yet seen. *She jokes very little, and is more prone to sarcasm. *She needlessly draws out her sentences with longer words, sometimes confusing John. *She is apologetic for her own mistakes. *When named, instead of expressing exuberance for the correct name, she gives a small grin rather than the over-the-top dorky smile John makes. Rose is ''frightening ''in combat, taking down a Ogre with nothing but a pair of knitting needles to the eyes, and later blasting a hole in another Ogre's head with the Thorns of Oglogoth. She says she now hears the voices of invisible gods from the skies of Derse. Who can tell if your most sane friend's going insane? Sburb Rose is John's server player, allowing her to interact with the space around John by moving, building, and destroying objects. Rose is involved enough with Sburb that she has created a walkthrough on GameFAQS. It states that Sburb is bringing about the end of the world, yet is the only way for you to save yourself. She has observed that all other Sburb walkthroughs end prematurely before reaching the Medium (likely due to the author's termination by meteor), so hers include speedrun instructions on how to get into the Medium as quickly as possible. Rose ended her Gamefaqs walkthrough at the end of Act 4, stating that she blew up her first gate and is no longer playing by the rules. She then went on to say she used magic to take any trace of the walkthrough off earth's servers and resituated it in the Furthest Ring. Kanaya Maryam downloaded a copy of the walkthrough prior to playing Sgrub. Kanaya looks up to Rose and views her as a hero, and would be disappointed if the kids will fail. For unknown reasons, she has not brought it up in any of her conversations with Rose. It has been shown, despite speculation, that Rose is in fact the "Seer of Light" due to her presence in the Land of Light and Rain and her Exiles, the Windswept Questant, insisting on calling her 'Seer'. It has also been shown that like Jade and John, she has a dream self as well. Unlike the previous two however, her dream self, as well as Dave's, sleeps on Derse. When she awakes her room is covered in the word 'Meow', sometimes misspelled. Dream Rose sees that this is actually code for DNA: M=G, E=C, O=A, and W=T. This turned out to be the code that was half responsible for creating Becquerel, and granting him near omnipotence. Inventory Log Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Characters